Eric
| affiliation = Marine 8th Branch (ruse) | occupation = Mercenary | epithet = " | jva = Ryūsei Nakao | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Kenny Green | dfbackcolor = 68BFDA | dftextcolor = 5F7AE6 | dfname = Kama Kama no Mi | dfename = Sickle-Sickle Fruit | dfmeaning = Sickle | dftype = Paramecia }} Eric the Whirlwind was an anime-only character and mercenary, who was the main antagonist of the Warship Island Arc. Appearance Erik was a slender man with a square-like face, long sharp fingernails and purple hair, curled upwards in the shape like a hook. He wore a grey blazer and pants with red-colored sides, and a purple striped shirt underneath. On his chest, he wore something that looks like a golden brooch shaped like a bird-wing. He also wore a pair of earrings with pearls hanging underneath them. Personality Eric was a very selfish man. Though he was hired to capture Apis and the Thousand Year Dragon in order to obtain the dragon bone elixir for Nelson, Eric's true intention was to use Nelson in order to keep the elixir for himself. He is also very cruel and brutal, as he was willing to enter the Red Line and put the entire fleet he was with in danger to achieve immortality. Upon Nelson's defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hand, Eric showed no patient for his former employer's stammering and slayed him for being in the way, while tried to kill the Straw Hat Pirates and Apis in order to capture Ryu. Abilities and Powers Eric was skilled enough to be hired by Nelson, and was shown to be quite acrobatic, jumping to evade Luffy's attacks. He also seemed to be confident of his own abilities, as he is undaunted during his first encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates and did not show any sign of fear upon learning that Luffy is also a Devil Fruit user, which apparently scared the marines with him. Devil Fruit Wielding the power of the Kama Kama no Mi, Eric was able to use his lengthened fingernails to cut through the very air to create razor-sharp gusts of varying size, which are capable of slashing through rocks. The nails are also useful as makeshift close-quarter blades, capable of slashing through a person. Eric proved himself to be a dangerous opponent when he faced Luffy, inflicting multiple wounds against his opponent, but in the end, he proved to be no match for Luffy. History Warship Island Arc As a mercenary under Nelson's command; he was ordered to retrieve the runaway girl Apis and capture the legendary Thousand Year Dragon, Ryu. He would later betray and (supposedly) kill Nelson. He tracked down and followed the Straw Hat Pirates the entire time they were on Warship Island, as he fought against Luffy and his crew in a bid to try to obtain the Thousand Year Dragon which would aid him in making the supposedly magical "elixir" that grants the drinker immortality. He managed to deal a significant amount of damage to Luffy, but was defeated when Luffy sent him flying off the Island with his abilities. Eric would later reappear once again to obtain his revenge just as the crew began to climb Reverse Mountain, leading to the infamous Grand Line, but found himself tipped over the edge of the Going Merry and into the water by Nami before a battle could even begin. Due to being a Devil Fruit user, he was most likely killed. Major Battles * Eric vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji (Warship Island) * Eric vs. Roronoa Zoro * Eric vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Eric vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Reverse Mountain) Translation and Dub Issues A running gag throughout that arc was Luffy and the others would mishear the name of his Devil Fruit (Kama Kama) as Okama Okama, making them think Eric was a crossdresser calling him "Eric the crossdresser" who ate the Okama fruit. In the FUNimation dub, since the name of his Devil Fruit was changed to the "Sickle-Sickle Fruit", the joke was changed to them mishearing the name as the "Sicko-Sicko Fruit". Trivia *In the concept art for Eric, it was shown that he liked to file his nails to keep them sharp. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines